Long Summer Days
by Hero of Nowhere
Summary: Afterall, who ever said there was anything wrong with two teenagers madly in love? (Lucana Oneshot)


It had been a long, hot day in Tazmily but the minutes seemed to pass with ease as Nana dangled her legs haphazardly off the side of the precipice overlooking the ocean; her eyes closed as she took in the scent of the sea. The girl had never known why she felt such a strong connection to the ocean – she just always had. Maybe it was due to this cliff being the only place to go when the townsfolk got mad at her for being so garrulous… She let out a deep, peaceful sigh as the cool ocean breeze gently ruffled her hair and dress.

In all honestly, she felt bad for Lucas; having to do heavy farm work on such a hot day must be rather strenuous – even more so then it normally was; the shore was really the only place in Tazmily that you could get away from the scorching summer heat that radiated down upon the island at this time of year. Yet people still wondered why she spent all her time here… Not that they were complaining anyway.

She spent countless moments there as only the gentle lapping of the waves interrupted the silence; she heard familiar footsteps crunching in the grass behind her. She spun her head around to face him, smiling softly, "Oh, look who decided to show up." She greeted him light-heartedly with faux severity as she crossed her arms.

Lucas grinned sheepishly, sitting down beside her, "Yeah, sorry about that, my dad would keep me there forever if he could."

"At least you're here now." Nana smiled as she hugged him, burrowing her head into his red and yellow plaid shirt before abruptly pushing herself up off of him and playfully shoving him, "Oh my Gods, you stink!" she giggled.

"Yeah, I know" he chuckled, "Unfortunately being out in the sun all day makes you sweat like crazy."

She laughed and kissed him tenderly on the lips before nuzzling into his neck and finally resting her head on his shoulder, staring out into the cerulean waves before them as they held each other close Lucas was one of the only people she stayed quiet around; she knew he wouldn't mind and had said many times that he loved hearing what she had to say but times like these were so perfect that she didn't feel like words needed to be spoken.

As it began to get later and the glaring sun lowered its gaze from the sky Nana looked up at Lucas, "Maybe we should go now… It's getting kind of cold."

"Sure. If you're cold do you want my shirt?" He asked, taking off the garment and offering it to her, leaving him in a simple white t-shirt.

Nana blushed as she accepted it, "Th-Thanks." She stammered as she put it on over her dress.

Lucas smiled back at her – blushing slightly himself - as they stood up, lacing fingers, and began walking hand-in-hand down the hill and along Cerulean Beach.

"Is your dad home?" she asked, clutching his hand tightly.

"Nah, he's still out helping Lighter. Why? D'you wanna go back to my house?" He inquired.

Nana nodded bashfully whilst a beatific smile appeared on her face as she led the way. Thankfully, Boney was out with Flint instead of outside the door where he usually slept; the sheep, however, bleated incessantly going on about pointless sheep matters – sometimes Lucas was glad Nana didn't have to listen to the nonsensical ramblings of animals.

They closed the door behind them and kicked their shoes off before sitting down on the bed, "Are you sure your dad won't come back?" She asked, obviously worried.

Lucas shook his head, "Don't worry about it; he should be out most of the day."

The smile returned to her face after the confirmation and she shrugged off the shirt; wrapping her arms around Lucas before bringing her lips up to his. He did the same, his hands caressing the back of her stomach, chest and thighs. His hands grasped at her golden locks undoing her ponytail and pulling off her headband, allowing her hair to flow freely. As they rolled onto their sides and went deeper into the kiss Nana pulled off his t-shirt admiring his well-toned chest; all the farm work he'd done had definitely paid off. Almost blinded with desire as she undressed her boyfriend; she ran her hands up and down his slim torso while their tongues danced about each other's mouths. Nana felt his hands behind her back as he unzipped her pink dress, "Hold on." She mumbled breathlessly into the kiss as she wriggled out of the garment before throwing it to the side, leaving Nana in only her bra and panties. "There we go." She giggled slightly before, once again, putting her arms around Lucas.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"You're just saying that." She replied, blushing deeply.

Lucas pushed himself away from the embrace momentarily, "I most assuredly am not, Miss Umi, and I want to make you feel just how gorgeous you are." He grinned, half joking.

She beamed bashfully and shoved him teasingly as their lips and tongues met once again. Her hands trailed from his toned chest and back to his thighs – which were still encased in the blue denim of his work jeans – rubbing them up and down. Lucas put one hand over her exposed breasts and began to slowly knead with his hand; this gained him a cute squeak of delight from the girl as she reached into the denim material so as to cup Lucas' hardening member. Lucas grunted slightly at the sudden contact and tensed before allowing the girl to explore his nether regions.

He opened his light azure eyes to stare lovingly into Nana's ocean-blue ones as he gradually worked his hand from her back to her other breast making her moan into his lips. Lucas hastily unclasped her lace bra before throwing it carelessly to the side of the bed. It was seldom that the couple got a moment like this together alone and they weren't going to waste it. They would show each other their love in the oldest known form. Nana brought her hand back up to stroke his muscled, lithe body however the disappointment didn't last long as they grinded their hips together, both now taking short, desperate pants as they caressed their lovers body. Lucas' hard-on was creating a very noticeable tent in his jeans; he let go of one of her boobs as he reached down to unbuckle his belt however he realised Nana's hand had already beat him to it. She had already made her way to the zipper in a matter of seconds and Lucas finished the job by shuffling out of them. Nana took this opportunity to reach down into his grey boxers and stroke his turgid length.

"Lucas… Please. I think I'm ready. Please, take me." She gasped out into his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked, briefly breaking the kiss so as to search her eyes for clarity.

She nodded sweetly as she looked across at him, placing a hand thoughtfully on his chest. "I'm sure."

He grinned into the kiss as their lips crashed against each other's fervently; his hand dug into her pale-pink panties and he began to massage her lower lips, every so often rubbing her clit, Nana was so wet it was easy for his hands to caress her vagina. He began to slowly insert his index finger inside of her, her back arching in response to the strange feeling; Lucas took this as encouragement to go further and inserted his middle finger to join the first, pumping into her slowly to begin with before speeding up. She began to moan at the tease, "L-Lucas… please." She begged, her eyes half-closed with need as she licked her dry lips. He obliged, moving his face down from hers, and slowly dragged her charming panties down her legs as he took in the sight of her being fully exposed in front of him before taking off his own boxers, releasing his cock from the cloth prison.

She looked down at it with a mixture of anticipation and hesitation, biting her lip slightly.

He placed both his hands on the mattress at the side of her head and they looked deep into each other's eyes, "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Nana nodded eagerly, "I'm sure, thank you." This was one of the things she adored about Lucas, she knew he loved her with all his heart – even if at some points she felt she didn't deserve it.

He positioned himself at her entrance before slowly entering her, groaning from the sudden wet warmth the engulfed his sizeable length. Lucas tried to do it as painlessly as possible as he had heard it hurt for girls on their first time; she clenched her teeth slightly at the pain so he begun to lick and kiss her neck in an attempt to distract her from it.

"Are you ok?" He asked, hoping it didn't hurt too much for her – he hated to see her in any sort of pain.

She nodded, her bliss-glazed eyes shining bright, "Yes, just please don't stop."

He smiled at the validation and pushed his length further and further until was fully inside her; he began to thrust, slowly and carefully at first but beginning to speed up rapidly.

"More! Please Lucas, More!" She whispered in his ear desperately.

He was more than happy to oblige and began to thrust into her hard and fast, both were panting and moaning by now. Nana's hands grasped at his back and she dug her dainty nails into him – her eyes screwed shut in euphoria.

"They… ha… always say… ha… that sex is good. But… ha… I didn't expect it to… ha… be this good!" She gasped out between poundings. "Oh! Lucas, please don't stop!" She cried out zealously in elation.

Lucas' hips began to jerk wildly as his animalistic nature took over him and he sought to control his movements.

"Lucas… I don't think I can last much longer!" She cried breathily into his ear.

"It's ok… Just let go." He kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Aaaugh, Lucas!" She cried out in complete ecstasy as her climax washed over her and her eyes rolled back; her fluids rushed down his length and onto the bed, dampening it.

Her release prompted his own and he slid out of her before coming messily over her stomach and collapsing down on top of her, using the utmost care to be as gentle as possible in the process.

They both heavily breathed in sync as he lay on top of her for a few minutes, recovering from the strenuous session. He shifted so he lay beside her once more and he felt her arms wrap around his chest.

"I love you so much." She sighed into his ear, exhausted.

"I love you too." He replied, his eyes threatening to close.

The two lay there for a few minutes, Nana holding Lucas close to herself, as they wished the moment would never end.

"Lucas…?" Nana mumbled in her sleep like state, eyes fluttering.

"Yes Nana?" He asked, unmoving.

"Shouldn't we get up soon?" She stroked his torso affectionately as she spoke, her fingers dancing around his abs, "We'll need to get up before you're dad gets back and I think if I stay like this I'm going to fall asleep."

Lucas smiled lightly at how cute her voice sounded, "Yeah, I guess we should." After delaying it for a few more minutes he heaved himself up and rested his hands at the side of the bed; Nana followed soon after him searching around for her bra and panties that had been so sloppily tossed on the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

She grabbed his t-shirt and threw it over to him. "Here you go!"

It hit him on the side as he was putting on his boxers, "Hey!" He chuckled.

She giggled at this, holding a hand up to her mouth, "Sorry!"

He playfully threw her pink lace bra at her, "How do you like it?"

Nana laughed as she skilfully clasped it around her chest before stepping into her newly found panties. She walked over to the mirror to grab a tissue, wiping the semen off of her stomach; at this point Lucas was putting his jeans back on.

Nana daintily stepped into her cute pink dress as she walked over to her boyfriend, "Do you mind?" She asked, expectantly waiting for him to zip her up as she held up her long hair.

Lucas smiled cheerfully at her and obliged - he really only felt this happy around Nana, he knew was bitter and depressed around most people - but never to her.

She half-skipped over to the mirror as she began to comb her golden hair carefully; knowing she wasn't looking, Lucas used psychokinesis to lift up his plaid shirt – he wished he could tell her but he knew she, and the rest of the townsfolk, would most likely be scared and confused about it. Flint, who definitely seemed against his abilities had warned him about it many times… Not that he cared what he thought.

Nana had already put her hair up in her signature ponytail with her pink headband sitting proudly atop her head – already stunning and ready to go. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Lucas managed to divert his gaze long enough to get up himself and walk over to the mirror, combing his own light blonde locks. He frowned as he stared into his reflection however his self-confidence was soon regained as she bound her arms around him, peering over his shoulder.

"You ready?" She asked, gazing into his eyes.

He nodded and proceeded to put on his shoes; they laced fingers once again and walked hand in hand down from Lucas' house.

She slowly leaned towards him and lightly rested her head against him, "We can do that again soon, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Why the hell isn't there a Nana tag in Earthbound? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed none-the-less. If you did then please review and/or favourite!**


End file.
